Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten is the main villain in LazyTown, played by Icelandic actor Stefán Karl Stefánsson. Physical appearance The character normally wears a two-piece suit of maroon and purple with gold pinstripes, formal shoes, a navy blue shirt with cuffs and cuff links and a gold pocket watch. His hair is black and extremely slicked, as are his eyebrows. Robbie's eyes are seen to be grey in the series, however, some official merchandise has depicted him with brown eyes. He is the tallest character in the series, and is very thin. History Nothing is known of Robbie's history. We have no idea of where he came from or what made him into the character that he is. It is hard to guess how old Robbie is, or what effect his parenting might have had on him. We also do not know how he built his underground lair or acquired his skills in assembling his various gadgets and machines. Despite all of this he remains an enigmatic and detailed character below the surface. Personality Immaturity Robbie's immaturity can be seen in certain childish behavior, fear and lack of development. He is afraid of the dark, he often jumps when surprised, and when confronted or exposed he slinks away with embarrassment. He exhibits a fear of abandonment and he reacts by dreaming up an imaginary friend (the little fly in The First Day of Summer). Social Awkwardness Robbie has little or no idea of how to act in Social situations. When he attends Ziggy's birthday party in The Greatest Gift he is unsure of how to behave or act around others. Pixel greets him and he simply replies "Whatever." Malevolence Malevolence is defined as "the state or condition of being malevolent; hostility." There is no doubt that Robbie often displays malevolence towards others having a desire to ruin their fun and to teach them a lesson. He is particularly malevolent towards Sportacus, wanting to drive him away or get rid of him for good. Several times he also tells Stephanie to "go away little girl." Fortunately his malevolence does not result in physical injury or harm, even despite some of his tricks and rotten plans being downright dangerous. In fairness it must be said that Robbie's plans in LazyTown are exhibited in a cartoonish manner and with all the appropriate buffoonery and humor. Nevertheless he makes an interesting psychological character study and is most likely the most complex and most intricate character in the series. Soft Side Despite all of the above, Robbie does have a soft side, and seemingly a desire to be loved and accepted. When shown kindness by others he often reacts with appreciation and softness. When invited to participate he will actually participate, and in certain situations can even show love and care. He shows love and care towards his robotic dog in LazyTown's New Superhero and he shows love toward his little fly in The First Day of Summer. Disguises Robbie is the Master of Disguise. While it's quite obvious for the audience it's him, for the LazyTown residents it is quite difficult to catch him. The only way for them to know it was him, is at the last moment when parts of or the entire disguise fails. He has some sort of an Automatic Wardrobe machine, which usually has the right disguise for him. Robbie also has several disguises in his automatic wardrobe he hasn't used yet. * Rob U. Blind: A traveling salesman who sells a machine for cleaning shoes. * Lazycus: A Superhero who attempted fill Sportacus place while he has troubles with his feet. * The Mailbox: The LazyTown Mailbox, which is usually used by Robbie as hiding spot. * Robbie's softball uniform: Unlike the vast majority of Robbie's costumes, this one is not intended to keep Robbie's identity a secret. * Sherlock Foams: A Detective who accused Sportacus of stealing Bessie's Birthday Cake. * Sportacus: Robbie dressed as Sportacus, because the kids always listen to Sportacus, so they finally listen to him. * The Birthday Fairy: The "traditional" fairy of birthdays, who comes to give Ziggy a present. * Scotty the Scoutmaster: A Scoutmaster who comes to teach how be "Lazy Scouts". * Dr. Rottenstein: A Doctor who declared an epidemic disease with the origins in the SportsCandy. * Rottenbeard: An old Pirate who attacked LazyTown once, who returns searching for an old treasure. * The Dinosaur: A purple dinosaur which tries to scare Sportacus. Off the record, Robbie cannot see anything using this costume. * The Little Boy: A little boy who gets his kite stuck in a tree. * Sir Rottenham of Robbington: A knight who comes for the new prince of LazyTown, Stingy. * The Rotten Kid: A Western Thief who had a duel with Sportacus. * The gorilla suit: A Gorilla which tries to scare the kids and make them stop playing the Jungle Animals. * Soccerbot: With it, Robbie challenges Sportacus to a one-on-one soccer match, and wins. * Miss Roberta: A manners expert, who comes to teach the kids the opposite way. * Fordmil Meansbad: The new Mayor of the town, who wins in a pretty weird election. The name comes from altering Mayor Meanswell's name. * Santa Claus: A Santa which comes in a "Grinch" mode. * The purple cow: A Cow just like the ones from his billboard. * Giant fruit and veg: 3 giant veggies and fruits, which tries to scare the kids from eating healthy . * Zobby: An Alien which comes to scare the kids, but ultimately befriends Ziggy. * Johnny B. Badd: The Mayor's favorite singer, who comes to play a concert in LazyTown; in exchange the LazyTown residents have to do everything he says. * A purple bush: A bush for camouflage. * The Trash Man: A trash man who collects all the trash and blasts it over LazyTown. * Mayor Meanswell: Robbie dressed as Mayor Meanswell, in order to make the rules in the way he wants. * The Ghost: He gets the idea when he sees Bessie caught up in one of her bed sheets whilst hanging out the laundry. * The Snow Monster: The kids are playing a snow monster game, so Robbie tries to scare them away with a "real" monster. * Roberto the Great: With this circus ringmaster character, Robbie attempts to shoot Sportacus from a cannon, and out of LazyTown "FOREVER!" * Prof. H.R. Rottennen: With this teacher character, Robbie intends to hijack the kids' school lessons and teach them to be more lazy. * Rob R. Robley: With this newsreader character, Robbie hijacks The Mayor's news show and Bessie's weather forecast. * The Purple Legend: With this faux-celebrity character, Robbie hijacks Trixie's talk show. * Chef Robert: With this TV chef character, Robbie hijacks Stingy and Ziggy's cooking show. * The gorilla suit (again): With this gorilla character, Robbie tries to break the TV antenna. * The Shaking Cup operator: With this character, Robbie sets up the Shaking Cup ride in order to distract the kids while he steals Stephanie's ticket and boards the AirShip. * The sticker vendor: With this character, Robbie appeals to the kids not to attain their energy goals, as set out for them by Sportacus. * The construction worker: Robbie uses it to take advantage of an argument between the kids to build a giant wall separating the town. * Bob Wire: A Computer Technician contracted by the Mayor in order to modernize the town. * The Big Bad Wolf: The Main Villain of the Three Piggies Story, who comes back to change the original story. * Sully Swingahip: With this character, Robbie poses as a dance instructor from "the most famous dance school in the world" in order to trick Stephanie into leaving LazyTown. * The Big Bad Wolf (again): Robbie tries to put a sugar apple in Stephanie's basket. * Sportacus (again): Robbie tries to trick Stephanie into giving him the basket. * Lazy Scout Master General: A Master General who gives the Lazy Scouts Scavenger Hunt cards for chocolate cake. * Mayor Statue: A fake bronze statue of the Mayor, which Robbie used to sneak into the museum. * The Purple Knight: An old knight who caused trouble in LazyTown and returns after Trixie pulls out his sword out of the stone. * Sergio Rottaldo: The famous soccer coach who enters his team into the world famous Lazy Cup. His wish is "Sportacus will leave town FOREVER!". * Chef Pablo Fantastico: Robbie dressed as world famous chef Pablo Fantastico to ruin the Mayor and Bessie's dinner. * Alien: Robbie's astronaut suit was mistaken for an alien when the kids went to the moon. * The President: Robbie used this unnamed disguise while travelling through time to stop Johnny SportsCandyseed from planting SportsCandy trees. * The Scottish Man: Robbie used this disguise while Pinocchio lied to the kids. * Biff Rottenstern: A kid who transfers to the LazyTown school. * Royal Training Master: While under this disguise, Robbie trained Stephanie to be a princess. * Bobby Bird: A famous basketball player who came to LazyTown to play against Ziggy. * The Wizard: Robbie used this disguise while casting a Lazy Potion on LazyTown. * Troll Catcher: Robbie used this disguise when he went to catch a big troll. * The Fortune Teller: A Real Fortune Teller who can tell what will happen tomorrow and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and possibly the day after that. * The Ghost (again): After seeing Trixie pretending to be a ghost, he decides to haunt their school. * The Old Lady: An old lady who needs Sportacus's help to cross the street. * The Tour Guide: Robbie tries to trap Sportacus in a pyramid, but the kids wanted to explore it, so he tried to use this disguise to lead them out. * Mummy: Robbie accidentally falls into a Mummy and gets wrapped into the bandages and accidentally scares the kids while trying to find help. Inventions Robbie Rotten is also an Inventor and most of his inventions are made from scratch, but he has several ways to obtain a weird machine: his "Inventor Microwave" (A Microwave which make inventions) or simple purchase by phone, using a incredibly fast system. * Candy Faker Maker 3000: A device to make candy appear as fruit. * Memory Zapper 3000: Device created to erase Sportacus' memory and make him forget he was a hero. * The Lazy Ball: A Purple Ball which produce awful sounds, avoiding the owner to sleep. * Soccerbot: A Robot bought to beat Sportacus in a soccer game. * Rottenella: A doll from a Music Box, enlarged just to make her participate in a dance contest in order to beat Stephanie. * Littlizer 3000: Device used to shrink Sportacus to the age of 10. * Trash Blaster: A Trash Truck with a Cannon attached, which sent away piles of garbage. Character development Appearance In the second icelandic stage play, the character was called Glanni Glæpur, and when he arrived at the town, he wore a total black outfit, but when he is disguised as Rikki ríki (a very wealthy man), he wears a purple coat, some purple pants and shows that are similar from those who Robbie wears in the television series, although at that point, he did not yet had his hair covered in gel. But in the television series, Robbie Rotten uses a purple/navy-blue suit and his known black and white shoes. Character There's no doubt that in the second icelandic stage play, Robbie/Glanni was a lot meaner and a lot more dangerous than what he ended up being in the television series and in that play, he had a known backstory, unlike that in the television series, where we don't know where he came from or anything like that. Trivia * His inventions usually finish in 3000. * Robbie's Automatic Wardrobe was Out Of Order in Once Upon a Time. * Roboticus was in the Automatic Wardrobe in The Lazy Cup, despite not being a disguise. * According to LazyTown's Greatest Hits, his favorite song is You are a Pirate. Category:Characters